The Lost Experience clues/May 9
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#May 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. On This Day.. A newspaper ad appeared in several American newpapers, including the Chicago Tribune, the Washington Post and the New York Times (et al.), placed by The Hanso Foundation. Claiming to be from Hugh McIntyre, the ad was entitled 'Don't Believe "Bad Twin"', and stated that "The truth about the Hanso Foundation was available at www.TheHansoFoundation.org and not on the pages of Gary Troup's "Bad Twin"." A new website as part of the Lost Experience was found via The Hanso Foundation's website. Every 15th and 42nd minute of any hour, the clock on the website reads "OB:EY". Clicking on the clock sends players to the new site sublymonal.com. When players first entered the new site, they were presented with six monitors on the screen,. Clicking them many times makes them light up. The first one must be clicked 4 times, the second 8 times, the third 15 times, the fourth 16 times, the fifth 23 times and the sixth 42 times. Once all monitors were lit, they disappeared and one large monitor appeared. The screen on this monitor had a wavy line with the new code appearing "subliminally". A new code appeared "Heir Apparent". Below this code a message appears stating "Sublymonal message unlocked". Below this message was a link that took players back to Alvar Hanso's bio. Once back to The Hanso Foundation's website, the clock on the screen will look normal again. In Thomas Werner Mittelwerk's bio there was a new text box that appeared, when entered with "Heir Apparent", a movie appeared in the center with a woman in a hospital dressing gown standing in a dim litted door way. Persephone's Message As the movie began, the time and date in the top left hand corner of the screen changed to 21:12, 05/04/06. The number 2630 could be faintly seen at the bottom of the screen. Clicking the woman in the doorway made a copy of a 1990 CalTech transcript appear. Clicking 'Tuition and Fee Schedule Contract' above the red underline would reveal a new message from Persephone. Persephone reads the last three sentaces as they appeared on screen. "Caltech has no record of this guy in their Alumni database! He's never made a tuition payment. does he even have a college degree? Why does he call himself a "Doctor"? of what? Who is this clown?" Hidden in the transcript behind the blue and red boxes on the page were the words "Gary Troup knows too much" and "he must be silenced". Trivia * LYMON and OBEY (part of the marketing campaign obey your thirst) are registered trademarks of [http://www.sprite.com Sprite] (a product of The Coca-Cola Company). * Clicking another bio, then back to Mittelwerk's, the viewer can repeat the above steps to review the clue. * It is possible that two CalTech documents were shown during the Lost Experience, see photos. The Day in Summary * New site, sublymonal.com, is made accessible via thehansofoundation.org. * Persephone gives evidence about Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk not being a real doctor. * It is also found that "Gary Troup must be silenced" because "He knows too much". * Newspaper adverts placed by The Hanso Foundation warned people not to believe Bad Twin, but to go to The Hanso Foundation's website for the real answers. May 09